Boo York, Boo York (canção)
thumb|250px Boo York, Boo York 'é uma canção no filme, ''Monster High: Boo York, Boo York. Ela é cantada por Catty Noir e Pharaoh. Letras Versão Original '''Pharaoh: You are now rocking with the very best Rapper from around the way, I wanna say, hello, hello Everybody calls me by my old name, so lame You can just call me Pharaoh Ain't nobody stopping this Pharaoh's on top of this Coming back to life Straight out of the sarcophagus I'm rapping this lyrics And this corner's my scene Boo York is my town And I'm living my dream, so Can I get a boo yeah Catty: Boo yeah! Pharaoh: Can I get a scare yeah Catty: Scare yeah! Pharaoh: You see the bright frights on this big city? Things flying by in the Boo York minute Too many things in a day to try to fit in (Catty: Oh!) All of you should stand up and dance, no sitting Straight out of the tomb Big dreams on my mind, (Catty: Oh yeah, yeah) Gotta find my way in This Boo York way of life Catty: It's the place we all wanna go Be the star of the show When you're out in Boo York, Boo York Do the things that we love the most (Pharaoh: Uh huh!) Be the star of the show (Pharaoh: Oh, oh!) Our story's told in Boo York, Boo York, Boo York! Catty: Other towns are terrific But let's be specific Boo York is the best Pharaoh: Just read the hieroglyphics Catty: I wanna test my limits I gotta find a new way Pharaoh: '''Got a new name '''Catty e Pharaoh: '''Now let's hear what the ghouls say! '''Luna, Draculaura e Clawdeen: '''Go Pharaoh, Go Pharaoh, Go! '''Catty: For every time that they told us no (told us no) Pharaoh: No more stitches Catty: I'm letting them go! Pharaoh: '''I met a fly young ghoul '''Catty: '''And I'm ready to roll! '''Pharaoh: '''Please tell em' who you are '''Catty: I'm Catty the star! On a Boo York journey and we want to go far! Feel the music all around me, even in my heart And I like your style! Pharaoh: And you're the cat's meow! You're the coolest ghoul around and your sound Makes me want to unearth myself Come from the underground Catty: And the time is right now! Pharaoh: Or it's gonna be never! Catty e Pharaoh: Found each other in the Boo Now let's do it together! Catty: It's the place we all wanna go Be the star of the show When you're out in Boo York, Boo York! Do the things that we love the most Be the star of the show Our story's told in Boo York, Boo York! It's the place we all wanna go Be the star of the show When You're out in Boo York, Boo York! Do the things that we love the most Be the star of the show Our story's told in Boo York, Boo York! Versão Brasileira Pharaoh: Eu tô chegando Dá licença o grande m.c Na quebrada tem um só e só eu só eu Pelo nome eu não julgo Mas o meu vulgo por aqui é faraó Mais respeito, faz favor Vê se cuida do que diz Tô chegando agora sem medo de ser feliz Eu levo nas rimas o que sobrou pra mim Boo York é a minha área eu vivo assim, então Quero ouvir vocês Catty: Oh yeah! Pharaoh: Posso ouvir vocês Catty: Oh yeah! Pharaoh: Não é em sonho Boo York existe sim É muito perfeita parece feita pra mim (Catty: Oh yeah!) Nessa cidade a luta é grande pra se virar Tem que agir não dá pra desistir nem se encostar Tenho tanto sonhos, pra fazer acontecer (Catty: Oh yeah!) Eu vou correr atrás dar meus pulos pode crer Catty: É pra onde eu quero ir Não dá mais pra fugir Eu estou em Boo York, Boo York! É tudo que eu sempre quis E eu vou ser feliz Pois eu estou em Boo York, Boo York, Boo York! Existe mais lugares que têm muitas belezas Pharaoh: Mas esse é o melhor e cheia de certeza Catty: Vou dar o meu melhor sim meu sangue e o meu suor Pharaoh: Faça um show e vejamos Catty e Pharaoh: O que todos vão dizer Luna, Draculaura e Clawdeen: Te quero vai faraó! Catty: Por tantas vezes que disseram não (disseram não) Pharaoh: '''Sem mais crise '''Catty: É deixa pra lá Pharaoh: Flor, não esquenta Catty: Tudo bem já passou Pharaoh: Agora se apresenta Catty: Sou Catty, prazer vou cantar no rolê Em Boo York podem me ver Catty e Pharaoh: Minha música me faz dançar com alegria Catty: E eu te curti você é demais Pharaoh: ' Ela me deu e eu quase morri '''Catty: ' Agora eu quero gritar pra geral 'Pharaoh: ' Com ela bem aqui '''Catty e Pharaoh: '''Fala eu quero ouvir, passo mel se ela partir Tamo junto agora vamo dominar o mundo '''Catty: É pra onde eu quero vai (Pharaoh: Vai!) Não dá mais pra fugir Eu estou em Boo York, Boo York! É tudo que eu sempre quis (Pharaoh: Yeah!) E eu vou ser feliz Pois eu estou em Boo York, Boo York! É pra onde eu quero vai Não dá mais pra fugir Eu estou em Boo York, Boo York! É tudo que eu sempre quis E eu vou ser feliz Pois eu estou em Boo York, Boo York! Vídeo Videoclipe Boo York, Boo York Monster High Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Boo York, Boo York